1. Reservation of Copyright
This patent document contains material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
2. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to machine vision systems and graphical content thereof.
3. Description of Background Information
Machine vision techniques are used in applications including character recognition, industrial inspection of manufactured objects, robot guidance systems, radiology, remote sensing and detecting, and others.
Currently, machine vision applications involve the extraction of vision-related information by obtaining signals representing an image, and then performing processing on those signals. This is performed by a machine vision process which is included in a machine vision device. The machine vision process can comprise one or more machine vision tools which may provide interactive diagnostic data to a local display device. The diagnostic data is information about the currently running tool. The information may be displayed as text data, such as measurements or message strings, or in graphic form. The interactive diagnostic data aids a user in understanding the performance of the machine vision tool.